


Hisoka’s Sister

by SquidTheSquidat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Gen, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), OC, Other, Sister - Freeform, im dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidTheSquidat/pseuds/SquidTheSquidat
Summary: Ok so basically my friend and I were messing around and we thought “lol what if hisoka a had an over protective big sister?” So funny. Then, as a joke we started figuring out her character and what she’s like. Then... it became a whole project. I wrote this fan fic and drew scenes from it. And my friend and I decided that if she doesn’t consume human every five hours she starts dying. Funny... hmmmAnyway welcome to this crack fic where I re-write the entirety of hunterxhunter if hisoka had a sister(Also I may or may not sprinkle in a little hisoillu cus I’m trash, but I might not.... but I probably will)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. The arrival

It was a rather large elevator, or maybe the elevators they had been in before were small and it just seemed big. But that’s not important, what’s important is who is in the elevator. Inside the elevator was a tall man and a short girl. I’m sure you know the man, his name is Hisoka, and if you don’t know who he is, I would be very surprised. The other person is a very small girl, she had extremely pale skin, A red heart on each cheek, short bright blue-almost turquoise hair, a red bow tie, a pink turtleneck with two wavy red stripes at the end of the sleeves, and a red tank top over said turtleneck, her pants resembled the turtleneck in the sense that it too, was pink and had two wavy red stripes at the end of it. They, believe it or not, are siblings. The small girl is called Kamikuro, she is Hisoka's older sister, surprisingly enough.

“Hey, Hisoka.” Kamikuro started as she looked up to face her brother.

“Yes?” Hisoka said, not looking down at the small girl

“Ya know I’m still mad at you for last year. You didn’t even tell me! You just up and left! You know how I am with being away from you!” Kamikuro shouted in anger, cheeks turning a bit red.

“I know I know.” Hisoka answered as he made eye contact with Kamikuro.

“I still can’t believe you just left to become a hunter! You know how bad I can get!” Kamikuro shouted back at her brother.

“I know Kamikuro.” He replied, feeling a bit sorry.

“That shit doesn’t mess around man! I was having a fuckin’ continuous panic attack until I found you!” Kamikuro shouted, but this time at the ground.

”Yes I know I’m-” Hisoka started to say before he was cut off.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived. Kamikuro glared at Hisoka as they stepped out, but then heard people whispering. They were whispering things like:

“Oh god, the crazy clown is back.”

“I bet he’s gonna kill someone!”

”who’s the tiny kid next to him?”

“She probably just got here at the same time as him and wants to get away.”

“Why would anyone want to be near that crazy guy?!”

“Did you see her glare at him? I bet he tried to kill her!”

A tiny bean man walked up to them and gave them each a number. Hisoka was given number forty-four, and Kamikuro was given forty-five. They stuck on the badges and the bean man left. Kamikuro said she was going to walk around, Hisoka nodded and went to stand by the wall. When Kamikuro was wandering around and looking at people, she heard a man call to her from behind.

“Hey! number forty-five, I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” A man in blue called out. He was number sixteen.

Kamikuro turned around and replied with,” oh yeah! This is my first time here! I’m Kamikuro. And you are?” She said to the man

“My name is Tonpa. This is my thirty-fifth attempt. I’m a hunter exam veteran!”

“Oh! What a coincidence! I’m thirty-five years old!”

Tonpa looked at her in surprise, “You’re thirty-five!? Really? You look like you’re twelve!.”

Kamikuro shrugged and smiled,” yeah, a lot of people think that! I _am_ pretty short.”

“Wow! That must be fun to trick people with.” Tonpa reached into his bag and pulled out some soda cans,” how about we have a toast to friendship! I have some juice!” He handed Kamikuro a can.

Kamikuro looked at it and squinted.”Nah, I don’t want any, trusting people is never a good idea when they are obviously planning something,” she crushed the can in her hand, giggled, and then winked at tonpa. He was frozen in place as she walked away over to Hisoka. Kamikuro took a small piece of wood out of her pocket and started carving it to pass the time.

She was carving her wood into a little bear and was almost done with it when she heard some rattling. She looked up and saw illumi, disguised as gitteracker. Kamikuro nudged Hisoka and he looked up too, and he then smiled at the needle covered man. Kamikuro went back to carving her bear and Hisoka went back to doing nothing.

(Time skip)

gon, leorio, and kurapika were talking to tonpa. They were having a somewhat normal conversation about the other applicants but stopped abruptly when they heard a scream, they turned around and saw something rather disturbing. A man was on his knees and his arms were disintegrating into what looked like small flower petals. A few feet away, Hisoka spoke, but you already know what he’s Saying. Next to Hisoka, Kamikuro was giggling quietly.

When Hisoka was done speaking, he looked down at Kamikuro and nodded, Kamikuro nodded back and went over to the now armless man, and drove a long blade right through his skull, killing him instantly. Tonpa told gon, leorio, and kurapika who Hisoka was, and how he should be avoided because of what he did in the last hunter exam, tonpa also told them what he knew about Kamikuro. Hisoka and Kamikuro were standing by the wall, the dead man was still in the small girl's clutches. Now, another very disturbing thing would happen, Kamikuro sat down next to the armless corpse and bit into its neck and started tearing it apart and eating it. This didn’t seem to faze Hisoka at all, but it disturbed and disgusted all that were near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god  
> You read it?
> 
> Kill me
> 
> But also give me constructive criticism cus I suck at writing Help me


	2. The first phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Phase time!

It was definitely a weird noise, a noise that could not be described, and if someone attempted to describe it, it would not go well. If I had to describe it, I would describe it as a Very wet duck being strangled that also happens to have eaten an alarm clock. But after the noise, the wall opened up into a long tunnel, where a purple-haired man with a mustache stood. The man spoke.

“I apologize for the delay, thank you for waiting. The entry period for hunter applicants is officially closed” he said, “so with no further ado the hunter exam will now begin!.” Everyone seemed excited about this. Especially a certain tiny Thirty-five-year-old, and Hisoka, standing next to her. Then, the mustache man spoke again.

“One final word of caution, if you are short on luck or ability, keep in mind that there’s a very real chance you could end up seriously injured. Death is another distinct possibility. If you’re willing to accept the risks involved, I’ll ask you to follow me now. But! For the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator located behind you.” No one left, so he continued “Right then, very well. All four hundred and four applicants will now participate in phase one.” The man finished speaking and started walking in the other direction.

Hisoka nudged Kamikuro, who was sitting on the floor, “let’s go” he whispered, and they ran to catch up with the disguised illumi. As they walked, the people up front started to pick up the pace, and soon they were running, the man with the mustache started to speak again, but Kamikuro wasn’t listening, she was looking around at the other people.

“Hey Hisoka,” she said, “out of all the people here, who do you think has the best-tasting blood?” Hisoka looked at her like this was a totally normal question. He responded with, 

“I don’t know, what do you think?”

“I think it would be that one”

“The blond one? In red and blue?”

”Yeah! He looks like he would taste good.”

“He looks like a girl doesn’t he.”

”Ha! Yeah he does”

Hisoka and Kamikuro stopped talking and just continued running. They were quiet for a long time until Hisoka spoke, “Hey Kamikuro”

“Yeah?” Kamikuro answered.

“if tomatoes are a fruit then wouldn't ketchup be a jelly?” He asked.

“No, I think ketchup would be a smoothie” Kamikuro answered, very confident in what she said.

“But you don’t drink it, like a smoothie. You put it on stuff, like jelly.” Hisoka argued.

“Valid point but I’m not listening.” Kamikuro said as she turned her head away.

Hisoka then elbowed Kamikuro. Kamikuro elbowed back. This continued until they reached a very long path with stairs. Kamikuro started to get excited and stopped elbowing her brother. Hisoka stopped too. She picked up a man that was lying on the ground and stabbed him through the head, she then ripped off his arm and started to eat it. 

The mustache man, whose name was Satotz, started to speak, but Kamikuro wasn’t listening once again. She was more interested in the two small boys ahead of her, she had overheard their conversations and knew their names now. She finished the arm and ran up behind the small boys, Gon and Killua, and opened her mouth to speak.

“Hi!” She said very enthusiastically.

“Oh, hello!” Gon replied, with the same enthusiasm. Killua stayed quiet. Gon spoke again,”I heard you’re a rookie! Like us!”

Kamikuro smiled and said,”yep! It’s my first time here, my little brothers with me too. I heard it's like, crazy intense but so far it’s pretty boring.”

This caught killuas attention,” I thought the same thing.”

“Ha! Yeah I-“ Kamikuro looked over her shoulder, she started to quietly panic. Then she started to sweat. Gon noticed this asked her a question.

“Hey, is something wrong? You look worried”

“No no no. It’s just- I can't see my little brother. He’s probably somewhere in the crowd but I don’t see him.”

“Do you want us to help look for him?”

“No no. Don’t do that, I’ll just go look.”

“Well then can you tell me your name so if we see you again, we know?”

“I’m Kamikuro.”

“Cool. I’m Gon and ” he pointed to killua,” this is killua!”

Kamikuro waved to them as she ran off to find hisoka. It didn’t take long to find him, he stands out a lot. She didn’t feel the need to tell hisoka about the small boys she talked to so she stayed quiet, and kept quiet until she saw another person who interested her, he was funny looking. She thought about it and remembered that his name was something like “the Oreo”. Kamikuro didn’t want to be separated from hisoka again so she didn’t approach “the Oreo guy”.

“Hey hisoka”, Kamikuro started, “what’s that shirtless guys name? Do you know?”

Hisoka thought about it a little and said “I think one of the people with him called him ‘the Oreo’-wait no… they called him leorio.”

Kamikuro giggled quietly.

They continued running and reached the top of the stairs. It was very foggy, so Kamikuro stayed close to hisoka so she wouldn’t lose him. Soon the fog cleared and satotz explained where they were, apparently they were in a place people called “swindlers swamp” and they had to get through it. 

“If you are deceived, you will surely die” Satotz said as he turned to face the large group of people.

The stairs from the tunnel were closed off and one last person was left behind. By now, kamikuro was almost vibrating with excitement, she was most excited to see the creatures of the swamp. But before she could start thinking about what she might see, a man yelled out and claimed that he was the real examiner, and satotz was actually a thing called a “man faced ape”. A lot of people were convinced and Kamikuro looked at hisoka and flapped her hand a bit. Hisoka seemed to know what she was telling him to do, because soon cards started flying.

Some of the cards that were thrown hit the man holding the ape thing and killed him, the other cards were caught by satotz. No one really knew when but now hisoka had Kamikuro sitting on his left shoulder and he also had a large stack of cards being shuffled in his hands. As hisoka was explaining why he did what he did, Kamikuro was having a great time hanging out on her little brothers shoulder. The sound of birds could be heard, so everyone looked over at the dead fake examiner, who was being eaten by a large number of vulture like things.

“Aww… those lucky birds. I should’ve eaten his arms when I got the chance.” Kamikuro sighed.

She apparently wasn’t aware that everyone was rather disturbed by the statement, and continued happily hanging out on hisokas shoulder like she did nothing wrong. Satotz continued to speak to the rest of the applicants, but like many times before, Kamikuro had no interest in listening because she had remembered something. Now she was getting nervous, she only had a few minutes left. A few minutes until what you ask? Until she starts dying.

Something you should know about Kamikuro, is that she is constantly on the verge of death. When she was young, she was infected by a thing that is still a mystery to her. This ”infection“ turns her own aura against her and it tears her apart from the inside, which results in seemingly liquified aura to build up inside and then come out of her. It looks, feels, and acts like blood, but it is purple. She coughs it up when it starts to build up, but it also comes out of her eyes, and sometimes her nose. The only way to keep her aura stable, is to consume human blood every five hours, she has been doing it so much she actually grew to enjoy eating people. Now, she is Kamikuro the cannibal.

Kamikuro could already feel the pain, and climbed down hisoka’s shoulder. She shuddered and scanned the crowd for her next victim. Hisoka poked her and pointed to the now moving group. Kamikuro followed hisoka into the crowd, but she was having trouble keeping up, not only from the pain but also from how heavy she noticed her body was getting. Kamikuro was getting lightheaded and started to space out, she didn’t notice hisoka wasn’t in front of her anymore until she tripped and fell on her face. She got up and looked around the crowd, trying to find where he was, but couldn’t find him. This is when she started panicking and ran into a tree, the tree didn’t hurt but now she didn’t know where she was, and now had an even slimmer chance of finding hisoka. That was until she heard someone talking. Her eyes were getting blurry and purple was already started to leak out of her mouth. Kamikuro squinted at the man who was speaking and looked at who he was speaking to, and saw hisoka. There were other men around the speaking one, and looked like they were about to attack Kamikuro’s little brother, who was standing there like nothing was happening.

The men charged at hisoka but before they knew it, they were dead, and Kamikuro was angry. Hisoka turned to face the last man, the one that was speaking before, but before hisoka could do anything Kamikuro charged at the man. She pinned him to the ground and whispered in his ear, “that’s the last time you ever mess with my little brother.”

She bit into his neck and ripped off a huge chunk of flesh, killing him instantly. Hisoka chuckled quietly and walked over to the now very bloody little girl. But Hisoka's smile disappeared when he saw what was on Kamikuro’s face.

“Kamikuro,” Hisoka started, “Is that purple on your mouth?” Hisoka leaned down next to Kamikuro and sighed.

Kamikuro looked at hisoka and smiled, “I’m fine hisoka. You shouldn’t worry about me! I’m the one that’s supposed to be worrying about you!” Kamikuro laughed very loudly and stood up, dead man in her hands.

Hisoka stood up too, and ruffled Kamikuro’s hair. He turned around to face leorio and kurapika, who have been standing there for awhile, “Well, what about you two? Care to play examiner?” He slowly walked towards the other two people standing there, Kamikuro eating off the dead man's arms behind him. 

Kurapika spoke to leorio quietly, too quiet for Kamikuro to hear, but she looked up to see leorio. Her smile was rather disturbing, it was almost like her eyes and mouth were too big for her face, and it didn’t help that she was making direct eye contact with leorio, putting him on edge.

Hisoka flipped out a card at his side started to raise it when Leorio and kurapika darted off in separate directions. “Hm, I see. A wise decision.” Hisoka said, supposedly to himself. He started to chuckle quietly, which soon evolved into a laugh, but nowhere near as loud as Kamikuro’s. Hisoka started to turn towards his sister, who was still eating parts of the dead people on the ground, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

Leorio walked slowly, stick in hand, out of the fog. Kamikuro wasn’t listening to him at all, but she thought hisoka was so she stayed put. She saw leorio getting ready to attack hisoka so she started to get up, but hisoka stuck a hand out to signal her to stop, so she sat back down and watched while pouting. Leorio ran at hisoka and tried to hit him with the stick, but obviously failed and fell forward a little. Hisoka got behind him and reached out to grab him, but something hit Hisoka in the face. Seeing this, Kamikuro shot up and glared in the direction the object came from.

The tiny girl covered from head to toe in red was now attempting to not launch herself at the boy in green and absolutely obliterate him. She then recognized the boy, she remembered his name was Gon. Hisoka said something and walked towards Gon, arm outstretched. Gon held his ground, but then Leorio yelled at hisoka and ran at him with the stick still in hand. Before Leorio could even touch hisoka, Kamikuro ran at him and knocked him out cold. Hisoka put a hand on her shoulder and said, “Kamikuro, don’t eat that one. It would be better if he was alive.”

At that moment, Gon tried to hit hisoka, but wasn’t able to. Hisoka appeared behind him and he jumped back, but hisoka was behind him again and Gon tried to hit him a second time. Hisoka moved out of the way and stood just a few feet away from Gon, and he swung his fishing rod frantically, hisoka dodged every swing. The small boy swung his fishing rod again but this time it hit the ground, and Gon tried to attack hisoka from behind.

Hisoka caught Gon by the throat and held him there, smiling. Kamikuro was pretty much seething with anger and was really hoping she could kill the boy in green when hisoka was done with him. Hisoka choked Gon until he couldn’t breath and then let him go, he crouched in front of gon and told him leorio was not dead and was just fine because he passed. Hisoka turned to Kamikuro out told her simply “Not these two.” And turned back to face the small boy on the ground. There was a beeping noise and hisoka took out what looked like a walkieTalkie. Kamikuro ran over and leaned over his shoulder as a man told the two to get back and that he was almost at the second faze, this made Kamikuro smile very widely and hisoka told the man they would be right there. Hisoka stood up and swung the still unconscious leorio over his shoulder.

Kamikuro’s seething hatred for Gon had disappeared and now she was smiling widely at him. “See ya later Gon!” She said as she ran up to hisoka.

Hisoka and Kamikuro disappeared from Gons sight. They are silent for awhile, but eventually hisoka spoke, ”Did you know that boy, Kami?”

Kamikuro remembered she hadn’t told him about the boy and answered with, “Oh yeah! I talked to him on the stairs. I wonder if he recognized me.”

Hisoka chuckled at this and said “I don’t think he did, you’re covered in blood from head to toe. You do realize that right?”

Kamikuro looked surprised at this, “I am? Oh, I am pretty bloody, huh?” She looked down at her clothes felt her face, which were both covered with blood, “It’s a good thing my clothes are red!” She yelled happily as she wiped the blood of her face and out of her hair.

The two became quiet again and walked to the second exam sight without another word.


	3. The second phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now
> 
> Kamikuro suffers from being a bad cook

Hisoka and Kamikuro had arrived at the sight of the second part of the exam and placed leorio up against a tree. Kamikuro was pretty much clinging to hisoka and refused to let go, most likely because she was still spooked about almost losing him in the fog, hisoka didn’t mind much. The two noticed that gon had arrived, and when he looked at them, hisoka pointed at where leorio was with the hand that didn’t have a person clinging to it.

Satotz spoke to the remaining applicants and then left. The doors behind him opened up to two people and a lot of tables, the smaller person told the applicants to enter and that her name was Menchi and she was the examiner for the second phase, the man behind her said his name was Buhara. Kamikuro looked directly into Menchis eyes and smiled her weird, disturbing, smile. She could tell this made Menchi uncomfortable. There was a loud noise, almost like a grumble, so menchi stood up and told all the applicants what the second phase would be. After a dramatic pause, Menchi told everyone that the would be cooking, which surprised basically everyone there.

When she was asked why they were cooking, she stood up and proudly said that they were gourmet hunters. Almost everyone started laughing and didn’t really seem impressed, and when they were done laughing someone asked, very sarcastically, what they wanted them to make. Buhara, the man behind Menchi, stood up and said that the required ingredient would be pork. He also said that they could use any kind of pig from the forest. He slapped his stomach and yelled out that the exam second phase would now begin! Everybody ran off in the direction of the forest to look for a pig.

when Kamikuro and hisoka reached the forest, Kamikuro didn’t even try to look for a pig.

“Hey kami,” Hisoka started, “are you going to look for a pig or not?”

Kamikuro looked him straight in the eyes and huffed, “You know I’m terrible at cooking hisoka! I’m obviously not gonna pass this years hunter exam, so I’ll just curl up in a ball in a tree or something and die while I wait for you.” Kamikuro sat at the base of a tree and did indeed curl into a ball.

Hisoka sighed and picked her up by the back of her shirt to set her down on his shoulder, “well maybe by some miracle you’ll be able to make something decent and you pass, so you’re going to come with me and find a pig.”

Kamikuro grumbled but didn’t get down, she nodded her head and Hisoka ran off with her on his shoulder. They walked around for a minute or two before they heard screaming, they looked behind them and saw a herd of pigs right behind them. Hisoka quickly jumped out of the way, but Kamikuro jumped off his shoulder and onto the pigs back. She took out her Katar and stabbed the pig in the head until it stopped moving. Kamikuro climbed off the pigs back and grabbed onto it’s tail so she could drag it behind her, she found hisoka and he also had a dead pig in hand.

Everyone that caught a pig ran back to where the examiners were so they could cook their pig. Everything was going smoothly for everyone, until there was an explosion. Everyone looked at the source of the explosion and saw a small girl in red standing in front of a large pile of blue slime.

“HOW THE FUCK DID I EVEN DO THIS?!” She yelled to herself.

Hisoka looked over to the panicked girl to see Kamikuro curled up in a ball lying on the ground, he then remembered that one time she failed at making cereal. Cooking and Kamikuro don’t mix and will never mix ever. Kamikuro had given up and completely shut out every noise so she could sit on the ground and wallow in shame, that was what she was doing until hisoka kicked her. She looked up to see an old man talking to Menchi, and then a blimp was brought down to the group.

Kamikuro was thoroughly confused and looked up at hisoka, “Hey, what’s happening right now?” She saw everyone walking onto the blimp, “Am I the only one that didn’t pass!? Seriously!”

Hisoka picked her up and set her on his shoulder and then gave her an answer, “The examiner actually refused to pass anyone, so we’re going to a different place so we can retake the second phase.”

Kamikuro sighed and put her arm on hisokas head as if he was an armrest, then she started laughing quietly. Apparently the scenario was hilarious to her. They got on the blimp and followed the crowd to a large room were they would wait to arrive. Kamikuro didn’t climb off of hisoka's shoulder so hisoka stayed standing and leaned against a wall, Kamikuro was bored so she listened to what people were saying.

“Who’s that tiny girl? She’s sitting on Hisoka’s shoulder like a parrot!”  
“Do you think they’re related?”  
“I bet she’s as dangerous as he is.”  
“Maybe they’re siblings.”  
“She’s probably his little sister!”

 _Older_ sister, Kamikuro thought. She jumped off of her little brothers shoulder and sat next to him, hisoka sat down too. She rummaged around in her pocket until she found another piece of wood to carve. As she carved into the wood she lost track of time and before she knew it they had arrived, so hisoka picked her up and put her back on his shoulder. When they stepped out onto the mountain she wasn’t really expecting it to be split in half. Everyone walked to the edge of the mountain and looked down.

When Kamikuro looked down over the edge she didn’t understand what she was seeing, it looked like a weird grid. She overheard Menchi saying it was a spider eagle web. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came up from the crack and knocked someone over, then Menchi told everyone to look below the webs. Everyone looked farther down to see giant sacks of eggs hanging from the web, apparently they were spider eagle eggs. Kamikuro knew what was going on and got really excited, she was basically holding herself back from just jumping over the edge. Menchi jumped over the edge and grabbed onto a part of the web and waited. After awhile she let go of the web and let herself fall, on her way to the bottom she grabbed an egg and disappeared into the fog. Without a warning, another huge gust of wind came up carrying Menchi, with the egg still in her hands, with it. Menchi landed behind a few of the applicants and held up the egg.

“I’ve been waiting for this!” Yelled Gon as he jumped off the cliff alongside his friends. Kamikuro squealed and pulled hisoka off the cliff with her. Soon after, a bunch of people jumped off the cliff too. A large number of the applicants were soon hanging on the web, waiting to grab an egg. A man jumped off the web, eager to grab an egg, he did get one but then he fell to his death. Everyone watched the man fall and looked at Gon, who said they shouldn’t jump yet. Everyone waited for Gon to say something about the wind again while they hung there. As they waited, the web began to give way and sag a little. A few more people jumped down to their death as the web continued to break, but most still held on. After a few more seconds Gon yelled “NOW” and everyone let go and fell to the eggs. Kamikuro grabbed an egg and giggled as she fell, when she felt the wind carry her up, the giggled evolved into an almost screaming laugh.

(Time skip)

Kamikuro took out the egg she had put into the boiling water and looked at it proudly, she was honestly just excited she had successfully passed something that had to do with cooking. She took off part of the shell and bit into the egg. Kamikuro had never had an egg that good and ate the rest of it quickly. She walked over to hisoka, who had not yet taken the shell off his egg. She grabbed from his hand, stripped off the shell and stuffed it into his mouth.

“Aren’t these eggs fucking awesome!?” Kamikuro yelled as Hisoka took the egg that was smashed into his face out of his mouth.

He swallowed and made a noise in agreement.

The people around hisoka and Kamikuro went back to their gossiping about the two, and Kamikuro heard people say,

“They are totally related somehow.”  
“Do you think he even cares about her? He doesn’t seem like the care that would care about anyone.”  
“If he didn’t care do you really think he would let her sit on his shoulder?”  
“Maybe he’s using her somehow.”  
“She seems freaky, kinda like one of those old dolls with big eyes.”

Kamikuro grumbled a little and climbed up hisoka to sit on his shoulder, he didn’t mind. She pulled a few fingers she stashed away out of her pocket and started eating them, they were kind of dry but she didn’t mind. She finished off the rest of the stash of fingers while she waited to move on to the next part of the exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes
> 
> Kami sucks a cooking
> 
> She can’t even make cereal without something exploding


	4. Third part of the exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hereeee we go. Gonna introduce a new character

As Hisoka stepped onto the airship, Kamikuro hopped off his shoulder and followed him to where everyone else was going. They stopped in a large room where an old man and the bean man from when they first arrived stood. The old man said his name was Netero and he was the chairman of the selection committee or whatever. Kamikuro was already bored of him and wished she had saved a few fingers to snack on. She crouched down and started picking at the wooden floor, she eventually got a small sharp piece of wood out and started poking herself with it. At one point she poked herself too hard and the piece of wood got stuck in her thumb. As she struggled to remove the small splinter without leaving any wood in her finger people started leaving, so Hisoka nudged her with his foot to signal to follow him.

She followed close behind him, paying more attention to the splinter rather than where she was going. When Kamikuro finally pulled out the splinter she had lost Hisoka and had no idea where she was. She wasn’t as nervous as she was when she lost him in the swamp, she knew he was on the airship, but she just didn’t know how big the airship was or how long she had to try and find him. She ran down the halls when she heard crashing sounds, and followed them to two boys running away with food in their hands. She remembered them from the first part of the exam, and the fact that the green one attacked her brother, but she did not hold grudges. She watched them as they talked from around the corner. She listened in on their conversation, seeing as she didn’t have much else to do other than panic about losing sight of Hisoka.

She heard footsteps coming from the hallway on the opposite side so she hid back around the corner. Then whoever was in the other hallway was suddenly right in front of her, walking towards the boys she was watching. She peeked around the corner and saw Netero talking to the boys so she listened in again.

“What do you say? Well?” Netero said, waiting for Killua to answer.

“Fine, fine. I’ll play.” Killua sighed as he turned his whole body towards Netero.

“Oh good!” Netero replied as he turned towards Kamikuro “And what about you? Do you want to stop hiding and come play a game?” He waited for an answer.

Kamikuro stepped out from her hiding spot behind the corner and almost laughed out loud at Gon and Killua’s surprised faces.

“No, I don’t think I should.” Kamikuro giggled “I feel like if I played too it would be unfair.”

“And why is that?” Netero asked.

“Well… because I’m quite a lot older than those two,” she pointed at Gon and Killua “twenty-three years older to be exact!”

Gon’s eyes looked like they were reading to pop out of his head and Killua just looked flat out confused. 

“Well I guess that’s too bad, would you like to watch instead?” Netero asked Kamikuro.

“Hmmm…no, I should get going!” She answered happily and skipped away.

(Time skip)

After wandering the ship for about an hour, and conveniently finding two dead bodies (courtesy of Killua), Kamikuro had finally found Hisoka, and upon finding him she dropped the corpse she was dragging and jumped onto him and flicked his face. Hisoka simply pat her head and continued building his card tower. Kamikuro got off of him to grab the dead man and went to one of the corners of the room, where she bit off part of the arm she had started eating.

(Time skip)

Kamikuro skipped out of the airship down to where a large group of people were standing, she looked back over her shoulder to see Hisoka walking behind her. As she looked around she noticed they were on some sort of large platform and it was just barren. She heard someone clearing their throat so she turned around to see the small bean man once again. Once he had everyone’s attention he said that this was where the hunter exam would take place, and that to pass you would have to make it to the bottom alive and on time. He wished everyone good luck and left. Kamikuro wandered around the platform, looking for some way to get down. Climb down maybe? Or is this a trick and she should just jump? Are there trap doors? After wandering around poking at the ground and carving little pieces of wood from her pockets for a few hours, she found her answer when one of the large tiles she stepped on sank in a little. “Oh, so there are trap doors,” Kamikuro thought. She poked it a few more times and then jumped right in.

Kamikuro landed on a cold stone floor. There was nothing there but a metal door and a few small flower pots. She heard some crackling and looked up to see a speaker on the ceiling, through the speaker a man spoke “Hello there, you have chosen the plant maze path, you will not be able to continue until a second person arrives.“ kamikuro frowned at this, she wanted to get started on the maze, but sadly she had to wait. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long, because not even a second later she heard tapping above her and then a blur a brown fell through the trap door. The person who landed was a young boy who seemed to be in his early twenties, he had enormous brown hair that covered his eyes and went all the way down to his ankles, he was wearing a brown shirt with fur at the ends of the sleeves and neck, on top of that he wore a vest, his boots were made out of some sort of animal and went all the way up to his thighs. He looked like a feral forest child.

He stood up from where he dropped down and looked at kamikuro, “oh, hello! I guess you'll be completing this phase with me? My name is Becker, what’s yours?” 

Kamikuro smiled wide and stuck out her hand to shake beckers, “I’m kamikuro!” she said. She waited for him to shake her hand but instead he just kind of touched it, maybe he doesn’t know what a handshake is, she thought. Before either could say anything else the man behind the speaker started speaking, “you have chosen the maze path, one applicant will go in the maze while the other goes into an observation chamber and guide to guide them. The walls of the maze are invisible and will give you an electrical shock if you touch them, there are also traps that will appear as you get close to them. Now…” two door opened, “you will each enter a door, whether you are in the maze or the observer will be chosen by chance, good luck!'' Kamikuro and Becker looked at each other before walking through a door.

As kamikuro walked through the door it closed behind her, she was now in an enormous empty room. There was an earpiece on a platform next to her, she took it and put it in her ear. “Oh kamikuro hello! Can you hear me?” the voice of Becker came through the earpiece. 

“Yep! Loud and clear.” kamikuro responded. She looked around but didn't see where Becker was, he must be in a separate room, “can you see me?” kamikuro asked. 

There was a pause before he answered, “uh… no, but there's a screen with a dot on it in a maze so i'm assuming that's you.”

Not being able to see what was going on would definitely make it harder, but that was the point most likely. “Where do i need to go?” kamikuro asked.

“Walk forward, stop. Turn right and go forward….. Stop, turn left now turn again…” Becker lead kamikuro through the maze. A few minutes after they started kamikuro stopped, tiles with numbers just appeared on the floor in front of her. Becker, who could see the puzzle on his screen, told kamikuro he knew how to do this puzzle. She listened to him as she started walking over the tiles, 1..2..4..8..26..32..64..and so on, on the last tile was 8589934592. When kamikuro stepped off the last tile they all disappeared. Becker continued to guide kamikuro, it was becoming almost natural. Becker paused for a moment to figure what path to take, it was taking a while so kamikuro decided she wanted to touch the wall. She hadn't bumped into anything yet and she wanted to know what it felt like, it was probably a dumb idea but common sense has never been her strong suit. She reached out and felt a slight shock, it didn't hurt as much as she expected…. Just jumped up to try and touch higher but didn't feel the wall, was it really that short?

“Hey i figured out which path to take-” becker said before kamikuro interrupted him, “gimme a sec i think i figured something out.”

She slid her hand up the wall until she found a ledge, and then pulled herself onto it, and then the stinging shock stopped. The top of the maze was completely visible, so kamikuro could just jump across the walls to the end. She ran across the top, it took awhile because the maze was so big but she eventually made it across. At the end kamikuro jumped down and walked towards a door that had appeared out from the wall, next to it was a button that said “release guide” she pressed it, and Becker fell from the wall next to her. “How did you do that? We weren't even half way through the maze, how did you get here!?” Becker asked, thoroughly confused. “Oh… i just figured some stuff out.” kamikuro replied as she walked through the door. The door closed behind her before Becker could follow. There was a long hallway with a room at the end, there was nowhere else to go so she walked forward. The room was almost completely empty besides a tablet laying on the floor, which had a map on it. 

“Hey Becker, I think we switched places, are you in a maze?” kamikuro asked.

there was a pause before becker answered, “yeah, I am…. Hey are you gonna tell me how you got through so fast?”

“Mmmm depends.” she replied

“Depends on what?” Becker said, he still wanted an answer.

“Depends how long it's been.” kamikuro didn’t answer any of Beckers questions after that, she had to concentrate on counting the minutes now. “Ok so i was on the top for around thirty minutes” she thought “and then i was in the starting room for three minutes, then it took around an hour before i figured out the trick with the maze and it took me six minutes to run across the top...and from what i could tell if i actually walked through the maze the entire thing would take me around five hours. So I have around two and a half hours left… yeah I’ll tell him, but first I want to see if he can figure it out”. “Go forward five steps,” she started “ok now….” Kamikuro led him through for about thirty minutes, purposefully making him walk into the walls once in a while. He still hadn’t figured it out. Kamikuro only had two hours left, so she finally told Becker how she got across so fast, he was a little slower than her but he eventually made it. He pressed the button at the door and kamikuro stepped out of the wall. They walked through the door and entered into another maze, this time it was visible and they were going through the maze together. 

Kamikuro was starting to get a little panicky, they had been in this maze for an hour and now she only had one hour left and if they kept going on like this she would have to eat becker, but she might not be able to continue without a partner. This maze had a roof so she couldn't climb up the walls, and there didn't seem to be a trick to that particular maze. Becker was trying to figure out a puzzle they had walked into but it was taking a while, kamikuro kicked the wall, then stabbed it. Her katar went through the rock with surprising ease, and that gave her an idea. She stabbed more holes into the wall to act as handles as she made her way up to the ceiling, and then she stabbed a hole through it. She carved out an opening that she could fit through and pulled herself up, she looked back down and saw becker, who was thoroughly surprised. When Becker climbed up as well they just ran across the top to the door.

They walked into another maze, hopefully the last one. “Welcome to the last maze” someone over a speaker said, “this maze is significantly larger than the three before, and it's quite a lot more dangerous. There are more traps and even creatures and criminals you will have to get through, and also unlike the first three mazes there are no tricks to this one.” the speaker turned off. Kamikuro perked up, criminals are people! She could finally eat someone, but first they had to find someone. Almost on cue, a person jumped from out of nowhere and went straight for kamikuro. She slipped under him, jabbed her fingers into his eye sockets and pulled him down to her level, he let out a high scream but was quickly silenced when Kamikuro bit into his neck. She ate through his throat and cut off his arms before turning back to becker. Becker was staring wide-eyed at kamikuro “that was cool as fuck.” he mumbled. Kamikuro giggled and continued through the maze, he soon followed after.

The maze was definitely a lot bigger than the others, and the constant monsters, people, and traps weren’t a great help. They had finally made to the end after seven hours, where they were met with a long hallway, which started crumbling behind them. Becker immediately fell through the floor, but kamikuro latched herself onto the wall and crawled across it to the door. She swung herself onto the platform where the door stood and opened it. She walked into what was a giant empty room, “number forty-five is the second to pass, time elapsed twelve hours” a voice said from somewhere, she looked over to the left and saw Hisoka sitting by a wall. Kamikuro immediately ran over to her little brother, “Hisoka!” she flopped down next to him, “has no one else finished?” she was a little confused why no one else was here, she was sure there would be others, “hmm no, your the second.” Hisoka responded.

Two minutes later illumi (disguised at Gittarackur of course) walked through a door near kamikuro and Hisoka, shortly after, number 294 came through a door as well. Every few hours another person came through a door, sometimes groups of people. After awhile kamikuro saw Becker walk through a door, “huh”, she thought, “I thought he died, maybe he just fell into another path”. She noticed Hisoka was building a card tower, so in typical mean big sister fashion she knocked it down, Hisoka gave her a look that could only mean, “bitch why?” and kamikuro responded with a smirk that meant, “cause fuck you, that’s why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so like
> 
> Comments are great 👀. I jus Wanna know what y’all think


	5. Fourth part of the exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait to the few people who actually like this story
> 
> Aahha :)

Time was up, and everybody that had made it through the tower was now standing outside in front of it. A man with purple hair stood in front of them and congratulated them on escaping trick tower, he pointed to an island behind him and said that it’s where the next phase would take place. Another man rolled out a small box full of cards and the purple haired man told everyone that they would draw lots for who someone hunts. He said each person will draw a card in the order they exited the tower. Hisoka walked up first and took a card, then kamikuro took a card as well. When everyone drew a card the man said to take off the sticker. Kamikuro peeled off her card’s sticker to reveal the number 369… she had no idea who that was though, great. The purple hair man explained the rules and then led them onto a boat that would take them to the island.

When everyone was on the boat a girl whose name was Khara informed them it would take two hours to get to zevil island. Kamikuro didn’t like waiting, so this was annoying. She was sitting next to Hisoka, who was sitting next to illumi (or secret illumi as Kamikuro liked to call his disguise). There was a small piece of wood sticking out of the floor, it kinda looked like a wand, but like a really small one for a mouse. “Mouse wizard.” Kamikuro mumbled, Hisoka raised an eyebrow at her. The rest of the trip to the island all Kamikuro could think of was mouse wizards, and now she wanted to find a mouse. That was her side goal for this phase and nothing was going to stop her from finding a mouse.

They had arrived on the island shortly after Kamikuro decided she was going to name the mouse she caught “sock”. Khara told them to exit the boat in the order they completed the last phase. Hisoka left the boat and walked into the forest, two minutes later Kamikuro left the boat as well. It was time to find a mouse! Oh, and number 362. Kamikuro decided she should find her target first, she had run out of human parts to eat in the boat anyway. She wandered around for a while until she heard running water. Perfect! People will gather by water, so if she stayed by the river someone was sure to show up! She climbed into a tree and waited for a victim.

Not even thirty minutes later Kamikuro heard footsteps near her hiding spot, she carefully shifted around so she could get a good look at who it was. Someone with short black hair and a yellow shirt, he didn’t seem that strong so Kamikuro went directly for the kill. He was dead within seconds, and his throat was already in kamikuro’s mouth. She cut off his arms and legs and fashioned a makeshift bag out of his shirt and threw them in, along with a few chunks she tore off his torso. She dug around in his pockets for a while and found his badge… number 89. Not the one she wanted but at least he had a badge on him, she decided she would stay here for the rest of the day and if no one else came by she would move to a different spot.

The next day kamikuro stayed in the tree until the sun rose completely and then followed the river to the right. She found a few patches of compressed grass where someone must have been, but no actual people. She continued down the river until she remembered her other goal was to find a mouse. Mice tend to nest around 30 to 50 feet close to a water or food source, so there should be some burrows near the river. Kamikuro looked around the area for holes in the ground that are a good mouse size, she found some snakes and moles but no mice so far. She continued her search for the rest of her day, walking up and down the riverbed looking for small holes in the ground. It wasn't until it was pitch black that she found a mouse burrow, but because it was so dark she decided to continue the next day.

Kamikuro woke up to the sound of high squeaking, it was definitely a mouse in distress. She immediately dropped out of the tree she was in to see a snake attempting to eat a mouse, luckily she is much faster than a snake and cut off its head. She got closer to get a better look at the mouse she just saved, it didn't seem scared and just stared right at her. They were face to face when kamikuro realized that this was a vampire mouse, she could tell from the size of it and the shape of the ears and nose. Vampire mice are one of the largest types of mice, and their ears end in points, and more often than not their noses are bright red, they get their name from the fact that their main source of food is blood. They are also the most intelligent kind of mice, and it seemed to recognize that kamikuro saved it. Kamikuro put her hand out in front of the mouse and it crawled onto it, she flipped it over to see if it was a male or female. He was male, and the temptation to name him dracula was present, but kamikuro had already decided on the name sock.

Now that kamikuro had completed her goal of finding a mouse she decided to find her target. Maybe if she finds someone they can tell her who 362 is, maybe tonpa knows. Yes, that's what she'll do, she’ll find tonpa, he seems to have a decent grasp on who the people in this exam are.

After a few hours of half wander and half actually searching she found him, tied up next to another person, who was also tied up. Above them was a sign that said “please do not feed.” which was hilarious to kamikuro, and she burst out laughing. This of course annoyed tonpa and he attempted to get out of the rope, which only resulted in him falling over. Kamikuro walked over to him, a smile on her face. “Hey, let's make a deal,” she bent over to look him in the eye, “if you tell me about a certain applicant, I’ll untie you.” Now this got tonpa’s attention, and he immediately agreed. Kamikuro showed him her target’s number and Tonpa told her everything he knew, which wasn't much, only a description of what he looked like. Oh, and she was lying about untying him of course.

Now that she had a physical description (small, wears yellow, and black buzz cut hair) of her target it shouldn't be that difficult to find him, so she went searching. She found a trail of scuffed grass, almost as if someone had walked through it, and the patches were relatively small so it could be her target. She followed them to an animal carcass, and then through some trees, and then straight to her brother… maybe someone was following. By then it was relatively dark and the sun had almost completely set. she was happy she had found hisoka, but he wasn't the one she was looking for. She waved at him, and he waved back, and then she continued her search. She kept looking for small footprints, but if he was even somewhat decent at covering his tracks, that wouldn't work. It was worth a try though.

Kamikuro found another trail to follow, but this one seemed rather faint. She still had quite a lot of human parts left but she wanted to add her target to her bag. The trail led to a bush, so she looked inside and found someone sleeping. The sleeping figure fit the description of her target, so before he could notice kamikuro standing above him, she stabbed him through the back of the head. Kamikuro pulled him out of the bush and rummaged around in his pockets until she found his badge. 362… so he was her target. She cut him up and plopped the body parts in the bloody bag she had been carrying, but she gave one of his eyeballs to sock, who was very happy to be fed. Now that she had her target she didn’t need to find anyone else, and she had enough human parts to last a while, so she decided she would spend the rest of the week training Sock.

It was the last day and kamikuro was heading back to the start. She had managed to train sock to come when she called his name, so that was fun. The phase wasn't over but it would be soon, and kamikuro wanted to be ready when it was. She climbed up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch until she was at the edge of the forest and right by the water, sock climbed out of the pocket he was sitting in and climbed up to her shoulder. “Hey sock,” kamikuro pointed him in the direction of the water, “you see that boat? That boat brought me here, and it's gonna take us to the next part of the exam.” it might have been dumb, but kamikuro was excited to show sock all the things he didnt get to see on this small island. 

A noise came from the boat and a lady over the speaker announced the end of the phase. Kamikuro dropped from the tree and waited for everyone to arrive. It took awhile but eventually the last person got to the boat, she looked around and noticed that Becker had made it as well. The lady checked everyone's badges and then led them onto the boat, the boat then led them to an airship. Kamikuro followed hisoka but eventually got distracted and wandered off. She was walking down a rather long hallway when there was an announcement over the speakers saying that the chairman wanted to interview the applicants, he called hisoka in first. A few minutes later kamikuro was called, so she walked down to where the chairman was.

Kamikuro entered the room and sat down in front of chairman Netero. “So,” he started, “why do you want to become a hunter?”

“Well i don't really, but my brother is taking the exam and I follow him everywhere.” kamikuro explained.

“Oh, really? And who is your brother?” Netero asked.

“Number 44, hisoka. He's my younger brother.” kamikuro replied.

“Huh, out of all the applicants who are you keeping a close eye on?” Netero continued with his interview.

“Uuuhh id have to say…. 403, he's funny”.

“And who would you least like to fight?”

“Hmmm that’s a hard one… I'll go with number 53, it would just be boring.”

“Thank you, that's all.” Netero looked like he was writing something down.

Kamikuro got up and left, she decided to go look for hisoka. After a bit of wandering she found him standing by a window and ran up to him. “Hey hisoka!” she hollered. He turned around and waved as kamikuro skidded to a halt in front of him, almost throwing sock off her shoulder, he let out an indignant squeak. Hisoka looked down at him, “oh yeah i've been meaning to ask: what's with the mouse?”

“He's my friend! I named him sock, I almost named him Dracula though cuz he's a vampire mouse.” kamikuro beamed.

Hisoka chuckled quietly, “I leave you alone for a week and you manage to tame a vampire mouse, I honestly shouldn't be surprised~.”

Kamikuro just smiled in response. She had always been the type of person to get up to weird things when left alone, quite like a child would. She had never been very mature, and at times this caused problems, luckily people always mistook her for a child so they didn't pay much attention to it. Of course the people who did know her actual age thought it was strange, but she didn't care about them. The only person she cared about was hisoka, everyone else was nothing to her.


End file.
